ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
HTE: Series
This is the HTE on series, shows, fan-fictions, joint-fan-fiction, etc. This'll go more in depth about them. Rules *Your series-your rules. Your series can be about anything. Be as creative as possible. *USE YOUR OWN IDEAS!! Even if you're using canon characters, you have to add your own ideas to them. *DON'T STEAL IDEAS, PICTURES or CHARACTERS without asking. If you don't ask, you're are breaking the rules. That'll result in warnings and bannings. *There's no reason to claim your fanon is better than anothers. Everyone's fanon are EQUAL! *Use good spelling and grammar. It makes the story more easily understood. If you need help with those two concepts, don't heistate to ask an admin or an experienced user. *Also, if you see bad grammar, fix it (on anyone's story; unless they don't want you too), just don't alter the story (if it isn't yours). (But don't fix something like this: X said. "You ain't getting away!" That's most likely how they want their character to speak. Only fix grammar in the actual story like if there's an it's instead of an its, etc) *No swearing, porn, etc. This is a friendly wiki. You can swear but only with words like hell, damn, etc. If you do swear, please use these (*). For example, f**k and s**t. *Make sure there is a clear timeline. Don't have Bardock alive after GT without somehow explaining that he was wished back or something. *Make sure there are powerful heroes AND powerful major villians. The major villians have to be very hard to beat, preferably with unique abilities. It makes the story interesting. The hero(es) shouldn't just attack a major villian with one of their attacks and win. *It is okay if the minor villans are weak and easy to beat. An example of a minor villian would be a henchmen or something. Like Cui is the henchman of Frieza, etc. *But if the henchmen is like Zarbon, Ginyu, Dabura, the Shadow Dragons, etc., they still should be hard to beat. The heroes, by beating them, should get stronger and that should help them beat the main villian which should still be hard to beat. (Keep in mind how the Z-Fighters got stronger fighting Frieza's forces but still had a hard time defeating Frieza) *Organize your series well. Don't have text all over the place. Make sure you have sections so people don't have to look around for certian parts. Also, it just looks better (EX: Dragon Ball: User Warriors-look at the sections) *When making user series, make sure to include everyone. Don't exclude someone on purpose. If someone asks to be taken out and they already have a major role in the story, simply tell them that you can't because of that reason. Don't try to make a new reason. *When making joint-fan-fictions (Or RPS, whatever you perfer), be fair with the users you're doing it with. Don't make your character super strong and theirs super weak. (Unless that's what they actually want. But make sure that is the case!). *Be commited. Don't be like some other users on the wiki (even me) and create a bunch of fan-fanfictions at once. Its not against any rules, but you will most likely have a bunch of unfinished series later. Try to stick to one, two or a couple, and finish them. Users like a story with an ending! (Unless, its still being updated. But don't be like, I'll get to those later. Trust me, you won't.) Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wikia Users Category:HTE Category:Page added by Chix777